Love Never Tasted So Sweet
by Mizu -Chibi-chan
Summary: When Tamaki's cousin Jensen and her friend Laura move from France to Japan and starts going to Ouran Academy life could never be crazier! HoneyxOC TamakixOCxKyoya HikaruxHaruhi Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Jensen Mizunoishi**

**Age- 16**

**Height- 4'9**

**Eye Color- Purple**

**Hair Color- Pink**

**Laura Reinbowtaki**

**Age- 16**

**Height- 5'1**

**Hair Color- Brown**

**Eye Color- Green**

**I do not own OHSHC**

Chapter 1

It was

Mizunoishi and her friend/sister (they are such close friends they're like sisters) Laura's first day at Ouran Acadamy, It was the first day of the new semester and they was roaming the halls. Mizunoishi's cousin Tamaki got her and Laura in quickly since his father was the head chairman, even though they were both more than qualified to attend without the help. Mizunoishi looked up at the sign, Music Room 3. Mizunoishi remembered how her and Tamaki would play the piano together. She squeezed her purple plush bunnie.

"Mizu I don't understand why you brought that rabbit with you, or still even have a stuffed animal, I mean you are a second year." Laura said

"But Ai-chan would get loney without me!" Mizunoishi said squeezing it tighter and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Hey Laura want to go in here?" She asked.

"Sure why not." Laura shrugged.

They opened the door and standing before them were seven handsome men standing before them, one of which was Mizunoishi's cousin.

"Welcome ladies."

"Mizu is that you?" Tamaki asked with a giant smile and she nodded. Tamaki ran over to her and gave her a giant hug.

"Mizuo You look absolutly adorible in the uniform! I missed you soooooo much!" Tamaki said swinging her around while hugging her.

"Tamki I can't breath and your crushing Ai-chan!" She said and he immediatly let her go.

"I missed you too Tamaki. Let me introduce you to my friend Laura." She said gesturing over to the girl standing behind her.

"Um hello I am Laura Reinboetaki." Laura said blushing.

"Tamaki Suoh." He bowed also blushing a little.

All of a sudden Mizunoishi felt an arm on both of her shoulders. She looked over and saw two red headed twins with gold eyes.

"So who are you are you like Tamaki's girlfriend of somthing?" one of them asked.

"Um no actually I'm -" Mizunoishi was cut short when Tamaki shooed the twins away from her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her back

"I'll explain." He said looking at his cousin.

"This is my cousin Jensen Mizunoishi, she is a second year and this is her first day. Mizu these are the Hiitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki explained. She waved shly at them.

"Wait how is she your cousin when she has pink hair and you have blonde?" Asked one of the twins looking at her light pink hair.

"Also if she is a secound year like you, why is she shorter than you?" asked the other twin. He was right she was small, she looked around the twins noticed that there was a girl standing next to a little boy and a tall boy. Why was the girl wearing a boys uniform? While Tamaki was talking to the twins she decied to go over there and meet them. She grabbed Laura's wrist and started walking over to them.

"H..Hello." Mizunoishi said shyly

"Hi! I'm 3rd year Haninozuka but you can call me Honey. This is my cousin Morinozuka but you can call him Mori " The little boy said.

"I'm 1st year Haruhi." the girl said.

"Nice to meet all of you." She said squeezing Ai-chan.

"Ooo I like your rabbit! I have one just like it." Honey said grabbing a stuffed pink rabbit.

"This is Usa-chan." Honey said happily.

"This is Ai-chan." Mizunoishi said.

"Would you like to have some cake with me me and Usa-chan?" Honey asked.

"Sure! I love cake." Mizunoishi said happily.

"This is so good!" She said as she took a bite of a rassberry cheesecake.

"I'm glad you like it!" Honey said with his signature boy lolita smile.

Honeys P.O.V

"This is so good!" Mizunoishi said

"Man she is soo cute."

He thought

Mizunoishi

P.O.V

"I'm glad you like it!" Honey said smiling

"He's so sweet!"

She thought

The rest of the day went really fast for me and before I knew it I was already home on my bed eating pocky and reading a book. When all of a sudden there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

Normal P.O.V

"Mistress Jensen." Daisy said (her maid)

"Yes?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Your cousin Tamaki and six other men are wanting you." Daisy said bowing.

"OK thank you Daisy." Mizunoishi said getting up and heading down stairs.

Mizunoishi

P.O.V

"Hi Tamaki, hi guys." I said brushing my pink bangs out of my face. Tamaki came lunging at me and pulled my into an extremly tight hug.

"Tamaki... can't breath." I said gasping into his chest.

"We wanted to see how you were doing !" Tamaki said spinning me around, by the time I finally got free of his grasp my face was purple and i was bent down holding my knes and breathing heavily.

" Good I am actually glad you are here! I wanted to talk to you sbout something, please follow my maid to the living room, and Honey will you follow me?" I asked

"Sure!" He said smiling.

"WOAH!" He gasped sparkles in his eyes.

"I know this is my secret cake fridge. I make it all some?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"Yea!" He jumped and I cut him a big piece of strawberry cake. Then I made some tea for the others. I got Laura and we all sat down and started talking.

"Ok Tamaki I know you think I look cute in the school uniform I don't like it, it makes me look like a big yellow cloud so I want to wear my own school uniform." I said looking out them.

"That idea is good and all but how are you going to get the principle to allow you, even though you are related to the head chairman it doesn't mean much." said the twins in unison.

"I think she might be able to, have you not recognized her last name yet?" asked Kyoya and the twins shook their heads.

"She is one of the proud members of the Mizunoishi family. A very rich and successful family that owns a very popular line of clothing." Kyoya explained.

"Oh yea! The Mizu colection. Our mother sometimes gets insparation from your clothing." said Kaoru.

"I am actually a fan of the Hiitachi line, I have alot of your clothes. Anyway this is off topic can I wear my own uniform or not?" I asked.

"Sure! I do love you in the regular uniform but your my cousin and I want to make you happy. So what is the uniform you have in mind." Tamaki smiled.

"Oh thats something you will have to find out tommarow." I said smiling deviously. We all talked untill they had to go, then I raced up stairs to my room and pulled out an outfit.

"I can't wait to see how Tamaki reacts when he sees me wearing this tommarow." I said smiling to myself. Laura answered " I think he will love it the way he hugs you..." her voice hung in the air.I could see her fiddling with her braclet like she always did when she was hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own OHSHC**

Chapter 2

I walked into school wearing my new uniform,the blue Ouran jacket from the males uniform (I changed the design silghtly), a black and purple plaid pleated skirt, white knee high socks with black flats. I sighed before walking into the music room. As I entered rose petals floated past me and they were all in the same pose as the other day.

"Welcome Ladies." They all said in unsion. Tamaki then relized it was me and came running over.

"Mizu!" He yelled cheerfully I was able to dodge his hug and he slammed into the doors with a thud.

"Ooo thats gotta hurt." I said wincing. He got up and came stumbling towards me.

"Hey what was that for." He said holding his head and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Sorry usually when you hug me I can't breathe." I said patting his head and then Tamaki looked me over and his eyes widend.

"What are you wearing!" He yelled.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"The skirt's too small!" He yelled pointing at my skirt.

"No its not!" I said. All of a sudden Tamaki's jaw drop I turned around and saw Laura wearing a white shirt with the Ouran tie, a black skirt, black and purple striped knee high socks and black flats.

"Tamaki stop staring!" I yelled pushing him into his mushroom corner.

"Why did you push me all the way back here?" He pouted.

"Before you can even talk to her I need to know one thing." I said with a serious face.

"Do you like her?" when I asked that his face immediatly turned red.

"Well, I ahh umm I..I, kinda." He said pushing his fingers together.

"Ok then." I said walking towards Honey's table.

Normal P.O.V

"Hi Honey." Mizu said happily.

"Hi Jensen!" Honey said sweetly.

"It's such a beatiful day today!" she said looking out the window.

"Mizu is right! Why don't we all go outside!" Tamaki announced. They all agreed and went out into the garden. As

Mizunoishi was walking she slipped and her lips landed on Honey's. Mizunoishi blushed and quickly sprang to her feet.

"Honey I am so sorry! I slipped." She said giggling nervously.

"Its ok Jensen, it was only an accident." Honey giggled blushing as well.

"Well a first kiss is a kiss accdiental or not."

They were both about to say that but they decided not to. They spent the rest of the day playing in the garden untill they had to all go home.

It was a weekend and Mizunoishi was reading a book in her room when the door bell suddenly rang. Mizunoishi ran downstairs and saw the guys coming in and sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys! Laura come on the guys are here!" Mizunoishi smiled as she sat next to Honey next to Honey.

"So Mizu where are your parents?" Hikaru asked, Mizunoishi's happy expression then turned to a sad one, she sighed looking at her feet. Tamaki and Laura tried to shush them.

"Do they live somewhere else?" Kaoru asked, Mizunoishi suddenly bolted from the room crying. Laura and Tamaki came over to them angerly.

"Why the hell did you ask that!" They shouted in unision.

"We were just curious, whats up with her anyway?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Her parents were murdered!" Tamaki and Laura shouted. Tamaki turned around and saw that Honey wasn't there.

"Where's Honey?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"He went to go comfort Mizu after what you two said." Kyoya said.

"It's not our fault we didn't know it was something bad." Hikaru said.

"Why do you think we were trying to shush you!" Laura yelled.

Mizunoishi was crying on her bed looking at a picture from when she was young with her parents. The door opened and there was a short figure standing there.

"Jensen?" Honey said sitting down next to her.

"It's ok." He said putting his hand over hers

"Your so nice Honey." Mizunoishi said wiping her tears, she then gave Honey a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, this may not be a good time, but i was wondering..." Honey said blushing and fiddling his fingers.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you um maybe want to go um, be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." She smiled. She pulled him close into a kiss.

"Jensen are you o- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Laura shouted all the guys jaws were hanging open, except for Kyoya's and Mori's but you could tell they were still suprised. Mizunoishi blushed separated from Honey and pushed them all out slammed her door and locked it.


End file.
